The present invention relates to an infusion pump and more particularly to a pump for the controllable long-term injection of solutions, particularly of medicinal drugs in large doses, from a syringe which can be emptied in a controlled manner. A holding means is provided for at least one syringe, an electrical control drive operating in a driving manner with the actuating device, and an electric battery for the drive.
Such infusion pumps are known in a large number of forms of construction. Apart from a holdiing means for one or more syringes, they comprise, for their emptying, an actuating device which is driven by a mains-operated or battery-operated electric drive. Battery-operated devices have the enormous advantage of greater mobility and readiness for use independently of the mains.
A disadvantage of these known battery-operated infusion pumps is their extremely short operating time which necessitates a frequent and constant charging or changing of the batteries. Furthermore, apart from the operation of the device, it is also necessary to ensure that the batteries are always recharged and are present in sufficient numbers. This makes these known infusion pumps or their operation considerably more expensive, quite apart from the fact that the constant charging or changing of the batteries is a nuisance. In addition, the batteries make the device comparatively heavy. These known infusion pumps have not proved satisfactory in the rough working environment of hospitals or, in particular, mobile invalid vehicles.